


[SMIB]来写恋爱轻喜剧吧

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Series: [SMIB]作家先生 [2]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ibuki Ai, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: 本文和《作家先生》是同一世界观，现PA，时间线在其之后身体残疾，和前文相比在最后会有更加具体的描写，请自行斟酌是否要阅读是惯例的傻白甜+OOC，稍微埋了点彩蛋（悄悄
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: [SMIB]作家先生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156244
Kudos: 7





	[SMIB]来写恋爱轻喜剧吧

志摩怎么也没想到自己会从编辑那里接到这样的请求。  
“单纯的侦探小说已经不受欢迎了，如果可以的话，还请志摩老师加入一些恋爱情节吧！”  
志摩思考了一下：“我上一册似乎……”  
编辑这句话显然是在心里憋了很久：“可是您把大家以为的女主写死了。”  
啊好像是这样……伊吹作为他最忠实的读者，看完他写的初稿以后哭了大半天，随后一整天没搭理他。  
“志摩老师，冒昧的问一句……您和家里那位，相处的还好吗？”  
“嗯？很好啊。”回答完这句话的志摩，看到编辑脸上露出了又酸又怒的表情。  
“那您就不想将这种幸福传递给大家吗！为什么您总是写这么悲伤的结尾呢！”  
志摩竟然无言以对：“那是，故事发展，自然而然诞生的结果……我只是讲故事的人，无法控制角色自己的行为……”  
编辑一脸“您又开始说胡话了”的表情，对他的辩解不为所动：“那这次就请您稍微插手一下，来点甜蜜的吧。”  
“……我知道了，我会考虑一下的。”

“我回来了……”志摩推开门，换完鞋放进鞋柜里。  
他和伊吹同居有一个月了，然而房间里还是散落着没完全拆开的纸箱，稍微有些碍事。两个人平时都太忙。蒲叔的妻子——丽子阿姨最近身体不好，伊吹连店都没去，最近一直跟着在跑前跑后。志摩自己也是在上一本书的宣传活动和敲定新书内容中奔波。今天还是两个人难得都在家。  
伊吹的声音从浴室传来：“欢迎回来！今天顺利吗？”  
“嗯……算是顺利吗……”志摩坐在床上，对着从浴室出来的伊吹讲了一遍编辑的提议。  
“啊？恋爱轻喜剧那类的吗！”对方刚洗完澡，头发还湿着。志摩本来以为他对这个题材没兴趣，没想到伊吹居然兴奋了起来：“我昨天还看了本漫画是这个类型的，志摩要不要看？”  
“哪儿来的……”  
“来店里的女孩子们推荐的。”  
果然。  
眼看伊吹睡衣上洇开的水渍越来越多，志摩认命地爬下床去拿吹风机，收获了一个落在脸颊上的吻。  
伊吹美滋滋地钻进他怀里：“小志摩对我真好！”  
“我还要靠你当灵感呢。”志摩习惯了用最平淡的表情说最腻的情话，伊吹最吃这一套：“当然得给你照顾好了。”  
“那我就假装不知道你是嫌弃床上有水好了。”伊吹故意摇晃脑袋，连带着志摩脸上都被溅上了水滴。志摩当然不能就这么放过他，把吹风机调到冷风，对着他大开的领口往下灌风。  
俩人闹到伊吹先讨饶，从他怀里滚到床的那一头，志摩拍拍自己的盘起来的腿：“不闹了，过来坐好。”  
“好咧！”伊吹重新滚回来，乖乖坐好，任由志摩的手指在自己的发丝间穿梭。  
房间里一时除了吹风机的声音，没有人说话。  
等头发吹得半干，志摩问道：“丽子阿姨身体好些了吗？”  
伊吹本来一点一点的脑袋唰得立了起来：“好多了好多了，医生说明天挂完水就可以出院。所以我明天还得要用车，不好意思哦小志摩。”  
“没事，反正我要准备写稿，哪里都不去。”志摩看了眼他搭在床沿洗完澡又装回假肢的右腿：“腿不要紧吗？”  
“嗯……没事……”  
听他说得支支吾吾，志摩关掉吹风机，伸手去扳他躲闪的脸：“又疼了？”  
他自己查过资料，知道偶尔会有幻肢痛的现象产生，就算不是这个，也有可能会有其他导致疼痛的情况。伊吹平时是不会跟他抱怨这些事情的，志摩只能从对方一些不寻常的表现中才能发觉：比如他今天站姿重心一直放在左腿，还比如说话过程中突然的停顿和微小的抽气声，现在这个含含糊糊的语气也是其中之一。  
伊吹在他怀里像条鱼一样扭来扭曲，最后还是拗不过，被志摩捏着下巴扳过头，眼睛里还挂着点因为困倦而凝起的水汽：“就一点，真的，不碍事的……”  
心疼是心疼，但是他又不想强迫伊吹什么，对着这张努力摆出真诚无辜表情的脸思考了一会儿，志摩松开他：“明天我陪你去吧。”  
“欸……可是稿子……”  
“偷懒一天是不会被抓到的。”他耸肩：“况且编辑叫我从生活中找灵感，我们都不一起行动，那怎么能找到灵感？”  
“不愧是有着史蒂芬金写作速度的小志摩，说这种话就是有底气……”伊吹索性在他腿上躺下来：“嘛，虽然我觉得小山编辑一定不是这么说的，不过好吧！就批准你明天跟着我一天贴身取材！啊，刚好丽子阿姨还说很想你了呢。”  
志摩摸着他的眉骨：“嗯，我也很久没上门拜访了。蒲叔在医院陪床，想必也是累的够呛吧。”  
被摸的人舒服地闭上双眼，志摩感觉到他的身体逐渐放松下来，压在他腿上的重量也随之增加：“可不是的嘛……但是蒲叔又不让我帮忙，坚持要自己来。不过想也是，一直两个人的家里，丽子阿姨突然不在家的话，蒲叔肯定很寂寞吧……小志摩呢？我不在家小志摩寂寞吗？”  
“不寂寞，我每天忙得没空寂寞。”他故意冷脸说道，然后肚子马上就被人掐了一下。  
伊吹作势要起：“那你今天自己睡吧！”  
“才下午，想那么久远的事干什么。”志摩扣住他：“再躺一会儿。”  
“我会睡着……”  
“那就睡，晚上叫太郎。”  
“浪费钱……”伊吹嘴上嘟囔，人还是翻了个侧身，把脸埋在志摩怀里：“一会儿叫我……”  
“好。”他的手移到伊吹的背上，像哄孩子那样拍啊拍，直到熟睡的对方压得他腿都发麻。

在开车去医院的路上，伊吹一直哼着蜜瓜包之歌。自打他迷上特定的那家店的蜜瓜包后，志摩就被迫把这整首歌也记了下来。对方一度异想天开地拉着志摩陪他复刻菜谱，结果在俩人被迫吃了一堆失败品后作罢。  
和伊吹在一起的时候总是很放松，等志摩反应过来的时候，他已经跟着哼唱了一半。而伊吹则闭上嘴，贼兮兮地冲着他笑：“这不是很喜欢嘛！”  
“闭嘴。”志摩脸红：“都怪你一天到晚就唱这个，搞得我满脑子都是……”  
“谁说的！我那天洗澡的时候还哼了那个呢，就是那个恋舞的那个！”  
“指示代词用的太多了！反正又是店里的初中生、高中生告诉你的吧。”志摩吐槽，快到医院了，他下意识放缓了油门：“你是被他们附体了吧。”  
“电视剧挺好看的，志摩要是写恋爱情节的话，不是正应该多看这种的吗？对你笔下的女主角好一点啊。”  
“侦探小说里和恋爱相关的大部分都是作案动机吧……”  
“这~才~不是~小玲王奈~死去的~理由~”伊吹夸张地翻了个白眼，指挥他到停车场停稳。  
志摩在稍微有点心虚和其实还挺理直气壮间挣扎：“但是蒲叔看了也说那个是最合理的情节发展了。”  
“我可是站在丽子阿姨这一边的！”  
蒲郡先生已经在医院大厅里等他们，他习以为常地让伊吹挽上自己的胳膊，对志摩打招呼：“早啊，志摩，有日子不见了吧？一切都好吗？”  
“蒲叔您好，我和伊吹一切都好，您放心吧。”伊吹在旁边使劲点头：“您自己的身体怎么样？”  
“我是挺健康的，就是差点被丽子吓出点毛病。”老人笑着摇头：“还好现在都解决了。”  
丽子阿姨是因为有了心绞痛的症状而被救护车带来医院的，经过检查后发现是冠状动脉中出现了梗阻。医生提议了搭桥手术，老两口在商量过后决定进行手术。运气也算是好，医院很快就能为她进行手术，手术后也没有任何异常，住了一周的院，今天刚好可以回家。  
伊吹从住院开始就经常往这儿跑，和丽子阿姨病房所在的那一层的医院人员、甚至一些病友、病友家属都混熟了。  
电梯一停稳，伊吹就自然地去和护士站的护士们交谈，询问丽子阿姨今天出院前的最后流程准备。志摩的眼神下意识跟着他跑，一方面是他一直对伊吹的人际交往能力着迷，另一方面也是担心他的腿。  
蒲叔的声音传入他的耳朵：“可别看的太入迷啊。”  
志摩被自己口水呛到：“咳，也没有太吧……”  
“那就是一般入迷了。”蒲叔一边拍他的背，一边狡黠地开他的玩笑。  
据伊吹所说，蒲叔和丽子阿姨都很欣赏他，大概是觉得他成熟，比较他年长一些的伊吹更加稳重。伊吹的亲生父母早逝，志摩在面对老两口的时候，自然而然把两位当成了他的父母形象，难免有点畏手畏脚。  
他顺过气儿来：“您可别拿我开玩笑了……”  
“这是哪里的玩笑？不是事实嘛。刑警和你们作家差不多的，都是观察。”老刑警有老刑警的底气，蒲叔看了看被护士们团团围起的伊吹，突然语重心长：“虽然是老话了，不过伊吹这孩子大大咧咧的，有些事不太能注意得到。你们之间有什么问题，可是要多沟通。”  
“啊，这个您放心吧，我们都不是介意这些的人。”志摩反应快，马上知道对方在说什么，还能转过头去揶揄老人家一句：“您这么早就要把您和丽子阿姨的婚姻秘籍传给我俩了吗？”  
“你们跟我和丽子可不一样，并不需要我们老人家的东西。“最后蒲叔压低音量：“不过你盯着伊吹看的时候，倒是有点像我看你丽子阿姨的样子。”  
志摩刚想捂脸，下一句马上跟来：“没事，伊吹也是这么盯着你的。”  
有些事其实不消别人说志摩也知道，毕竟伊吹一年能坦率地夸八百次志摩好看，夸到他觉得下次需要人物描写的时候能跟伊吹借点形容词。不过旁人的观察，在志摩看来，似乎总是比自身的判断更准确些。  
伊吹说完话回来就只听见自己的名字：“什么什么？小志摩和蒲叔在聊什么？”  
志摩决定不能只有自己羞耻：“蒲叔说你总盯着我看，眼珠子都要掉出来了。”  
他本想着伊吹会大大方方承认，没想到给对方闹了个羞涩的红脸：“啊……那……你好看嘛……”  
蒲叔夸张地大吸一口气，转身向病房走去，留他俩在原地对着红：“受不了受不了……我的丽子呢……”

丽子阿姨还是一贯的神采奕奕，看到他俩过来就高兴地张开双臂，非要一人抱一下才可以。  
伊吹和蒲叔拿了东西去办退院手续时，志摩才知道伊吹在车上说的他是丽子阿姨派是什么意思。  
丽子阿姨对于他上一本小说把民定女主角写死的事情非常不满，先是控诉志摩骗了老人家一汪眼泪，再是耳提面命希望他能写出一本结局完满的小说。  
志摩把她的助步车推过来，她在床边坐起来，握着志摩的手：“哎，我也是年纪大了。年轻的时候看些主人公天各一方的作品，倒也不觉得怎么伤感。现在呀，可是见不得小说里的人物受苦咯。”  
“那是因为丽子阿姨心地善良。”  
“那你还骗我眼泪。”丽子阿姨故作嗔怒地拍他手背，随后又赶紧给他揉揉，柔声道：“下一本书的内容已经决定了吗？可别太醉心于工作，要记得劳逸结合。你和伊吹两个孩子都是工作狂，我和你蒲叔跟他说了，店里多找个人来帮忙，他也能轻松些。可这孩子说什么也不要，说是自己一个人就足够了……”  
这事伊吹和他提过，不是高峰时期店里客流确实不大，伊吹不想让蒲叔额外花钱雇人，最后还是拒绝了。  
志摩安慰她道：“您放心吧，丽子阿姨。我和伊吹心里都有数。”  
“那就好，那就好。”老人满意地点头，随即又想起来别的：“伊吹的腿不要紧吧……这段时间多亏了他，帮忙跑前跑后的……可别再伤着了。”  
昨天志摩陪着伊吹热敷过了，大概也看过没问题，后面多休息应该就不会再疼：“不要紧的，伊吹您还不知道吗？躺两天就又生龙活虎了。”  
“那我叫你蒲叔给他多放几天假，叫他在家好好休息，也陪陪你。新家都收拾好了吗？需要什么就跟我和你蒲叔说，你家里住得远，也不好总麻烦你父母亲吧。”  
志摩乖乖把家中情况说了遍，还和丽子阿姨讨教了些养植物的要点。他和伊吹一直想在家里添点绿色，奈何俩人阎王爷体质，养什么什么不活。  
“志摩~”伊吹和蒲叔回来后，朝他招手：“来帮忙收拾东西~”  
志摩走到他所站的柜子前，伊吹的手熟练地搭上他的肩膀，他的手也熟练地扶住伊吹的后腰：“还好吗？”  
伊吹立起两根手指：“就一点点，一点点。”  
他捏捏对方僵硬的肌肉：“别勉强啊，不然你倒下，人家可内疚了。”  
“不会啦，我心里有数，就是想跟你撒下娇而已。”在公众场合，伊吹把自己挂在志摩身上的行为称之为撒娇。  
志摩用指节帮他摁了摁腰侧：“可以哦，想怎么撒娇都可以。”  
“回家再说，回家再说。”他飞快瞟了一眼蒲叔和丽子阿姨那边，站直身体，指着柜子里放在最底下的包：“小志摩帮我拿。”  
知道是他腰不方便往下弯，志摩甘之如饴地弯下腰，嘴上还要逞强：“少得寸进尺了你。”  
退院后因为盛情难却，志摩和伊吹上蒲叔家蹭了一顿饭。丽子阿姨虽然是出院了，但是也不能太劳累，全程坐在客厅指挥他俩干活，蒲叔笑呵呵地去院子里浇花。  
吃完饭伊吹自告奋勇去洗碗，留着志摩陪着两位老人聊天。  
“年轻人就是好啊，真是相爱呢。”丽子阿姨突然笑眯眯地对他说。  
志摩心虚：“啊……不好意思，我们没做什么出格的吧……”  
“没有没有，是说眼神啦、姿势啦，这种小动作。”她右眼一眨：“别看我腿脚不好，眼神可灵光。你们那些小动作是逃不过阿姨的眼睛的。”随后她像寻求认同一般的转头看着蒲叔：“是吧？”  
蒲叔看她的眼神像是在看世界上最名贵的宝石：“可不是吗。”  
他心头一动：“丽子阿姨，我去看……”  
没等他说完，两位长辈一齐挥手：“快去吧。年轻人哦，可真是一刻都不能分开。”

“怎么样啊，小志摩，今天的取材如何？”回到家后，志摩把两人的外套叠起来，伊吹就靠在卧室门框上看着他。  
“嗯……”志摩佯装思考：“感觉以医院为故事背景的话也不错呢。”  
“听起来很像恐怖小说……你不是要写那种甜甜的、轻飘飘的爱情剧吗？”  
“那也要我写得出来才可以……好了，今天的贴身取材还差最后一项。”粗略收拾完毕，志摩朝他走去：“最关键的一项。”  
伊吹歪着脑袋思考一秒，马上大惊失色，慌不择路掉头摔进床里：“等一下不是爱情轻喜剧吗！你又不是写官能小说！”  
志摩大魔王无动于衷，步步紧逼：“都一样。”  
“胡说八道差远了好吗！”伊吹气急，玩命挣扎：“不要不要不要明天说好了要和小羽麦去吃甜点的！”  
“我也没拦着你啊？你不是下午出去吗？有好吃的能不能也给我带一份？”装着一脸可怜，志摩够不到别的地方，就抓住他抵住自己肩膀的手亲吻，顺着指尖一路吻到手肘又回到手腕处嘬出一枚红痕。  
“你一次肯定结束不了那我明天还怎么有力气陪小羽麦！”  
“哦？那还真是谢谢夸奖。”  
“才不是说这个志摩大笨蛋！等……不要舔……”  
志摩的舌尖沿着他手腕内侧的青色血管一路滑行，停下来，抬起眼看他：“真的不要？”  
伊吹本来很坚定的眼神游移起来：“不……不要了吧……”  
“疑问句啊？”  
“……明天嘛。反正蒲叔又多给我放了一天假……今天真的不行，我好累……”他反过来拽着志摩的手腕，撒着娇叫人自己凑上来，主动送上嘴唇讨饶：“我也想志摩了……”  
志摩本来也只是想闹他一下，今天他也觉得有点乏：“好，那今天早点睡。”  
“嗯！那我先去洗澡了哦？”  
志摩的目光落在他腿上：“我帮你？”  
“欸……不了吧……”  
伊吹坐在床沿可怜巴巴地瞧着他，志摩站在他面前也低头一脸无辜地瞧着伊吹。  
“好了好了我知道了……”最后还是伊吹败下阵来，将右腿一伸：“那你帮我……”  
“我能每天都帮你吗？”志摩给他把裤腿挽起来。  
“……不要啦，很奇怪……”  
“奇怪吗？”  
他咬住嘴唇，看着志摩的手停留在假肢的接受腔处：“嗯，奇怪……总是麻烦你的话，我以后看到它也总会想起小志摩的。”  
“不能依赖我吗？”  
“那样的话，我不觉得是依赖你，只是给你添麻烦而已。”伊吹在这件事上的态度一直很强硬：“我知道小志摩想对我好，可是我还是想自己来。偶尔，偶尔这种时候是没关系啦……好吗，志摩？”  
“我知道了，抱歉。”志摩低下头去亲吻冰冷的金属，像是感觉到了他在亲吻自己正在发热的肌肤一般，伊吹的腿反射性的一颤。  
“唔，不要道歉，是我该跟小志摩说谢谢。”伊吹抬起左腿，像小动物搬地在他腰侧蹭了蹭。  
志摩指示他把完好的那条腿屈起来，脚掌踩在自己的大腿上，然后专心去替伊吹处理他的假肢。  
伊吹说过自己很幸运，手术时医生努力保留了他完整的膝关节，尽力将影响降到最低。  
志摩第一次提出帮忙的时候，伊吹还说根本没什么需要注意的，就像脱鞋一样。从接受腔那里抓着脱下来，再脱下残肢袜进行清理就好。  
但是志摩还是很小心，会拿着湿毛巾替他擦拭残肢，替他拿着假肢去清洁。有一次伊吹困极忘了提醒他，假肢清洁完了还得再帮他拿回来立在床边，结果半夜志摩就被咣当一声吵醒。伊吹迷迷瞪瞪要下床，去摸床边一直放假肢的位置，就那样扑了个空。还好他反射神经好，手是撑住了身体，俩人也都被吓清醒了。  
后来好长一段时间志摩都不敢再提要帮忙，还是伊吹反过来主动喊他，才没让这事发展成他的心理阴影。  
“小志摩，你也太专注了。”伊吹在他手下放松下来，倚在床头看着他，蠢蠢欲动地想要去点志摩过度专心而微微探出的舌尖。  
这事以前也发生过，志摩因为对方把自己当猫逗而专门教训过他一回。接受腔和残肢分离，志摩警告地瞪他一眼：“别捣乱啊。”  
“是是是。”手指和残肢袜的边缘接触，伊吹又是条件反射地一颤，踩在他大腿上光洁的左脚脚趾下意识蜷起，连带着志摩的短裤也皱了：“真的不用这么小心……”  
脱下袜子后，志摩将掌心贴在残肢的前端揉了揉：“是我愿意的。等我一下，我去拿毛巾。”  
“不用啦，反正这就要去洗澡。”伊吹抓住他，志摩顺势抱着他的腿坐在床边。  
伊吹打个呵欠，向志摩伸出手：“一起洗？”  
“……你是不是故意的？”志摩的青筋都冒出来了。  
“不是你要帮忙的嘛！”伊吹被他抱住腿动弹不得：“好好好，明天！明天好不好！”  
“难伺候……”志摩把下巴垫在他肚子上，从额前的碎发下抬眼看他：“等你好一点了，去跑步？”  
“干啥，给你遛狗的机会啊？”伊吹假装对他以前的一句玩笑话耿耿于怀，可是志摩知道他喜欢自己骑着自行车陪着他在公园里慢跑：“跟我一起跑嘛。”  
“我跟不上你。”  
“那我跑慢一点。”伊吹哄他，摸着他的后脑勺，微黄的灯光衬得一双眼睛格外温柔：“以后我也跑慢一点，一直都跑慢一点。”  
“嗯。”志摩点头，蹭到他的痒痒肉，伊吹没控制住地笑了起来：“等到我能跑快一点的时候。”

第二天编辑从社交软件上发来消息问志摩新书定下主题了吗。  
志摩听着伊吹在浴室哼歌，把一句话大纲回复给了他。  
少女侦探遇到了在咖啡馆工作的那个人，对方右腿装着假肢，跑起步来像风一样。  
志摩在最后特地强调了一下：是恋爱轻喜剧。


End file.
